Potty the Pig
Potty the Pig is the second most beloved creature that lives in the Kebbler Salon, right behind Mr. Biskets, Olga's prized feline. Birth and Adoption It was Potty's lucky day when the Kebbler family took their annual road trip to Sunbright, Tennessee in the winter of 2014. They were driving through Somerset, Kentucky on their trip and Olga suddenly got the urge to go. So she screamed for Hildamay to pull over and let her out. She leaned her oversized tail end over the side of an overpass and let loose. She heard a shrill squeal down below and looked down to find a small pig, skinny and hungry looking staring up at her with large, loving eyes. It was love at first sight. Feeding Time! Olga now cares for potty and lovingly feeds him mud straight from the spa. That's his favorite food, but when Olga is doing her doctor work Hildamay has to feed him. Here's what's on the menu: That pig LOVES pork. Here's Hildamay's recipe: 2 pounds fresh pork meat, 6 packs bacon, 1 honey ham, other pork scraps, 2 jumbo bottles Hungry Jack's syrup, and add salt to taste. Boil in a big pot for 1 hour and then it's ready to serve to your loved one or pig. Chasing Game Olga and Potty love to play in the yard. Here's how their game works: Olga rides on the lawn mower and chases Potty around in circles (it is his exercise). Potty must not let her catch him or she will not hesitate to run that poor pig over. Kebbler Camp Potty HATES Kebbler camp because all the noisy, nasty little kids have to sleep in his nice quiet barn. Also, the worst part is that the alarm clock at Kebbler camp is an old revolutionary war cannon that olga fires off every morning at 5:30 AM. (the kids start their chores at 5:45. Olga likes to call it "Boot camp"). But the worst part is that Olga likes to load the cannon and fire it off. That pig has had a bloated bottom more than once because of a cannonball. It bruises very easily! Weight and Health Here's a copy some email transcripts from Hildamay describing some of our favorite little pig's weight loss: "Freinds so today we hjad to tqake potty thre pig to the vetll. I knew there was somthing wrong when he did not ruin to come eat his 5 ppounds of sausage 6 npoundss of beacon and 1 pork tenderlond. ALl fried. Normaly he comes runing awAawawaaweawawaw he screams. He loves to eat. Well that hog sufferd a straokmke. SO I had to dragg him to the quest and tie him on top of the quest. AI had to have help from seinor plantinito who was washing olgas lexus aftrer we went off roading yesterday. SO today we got olga to gert into the car we put the entire family up there in the quest aqnd we drove to fairbanks. Potty tied onto the top. SO we got to the vet and they waid that they had never seen a pig as fat as potty and that he is suprised that he has not died yet. That pig is morbadly obbeese. WItch is going to rais a question the doctor told olga that they were going to have to put the hog down or they will have to dfo what has never been done to an animal before. Wait loss surgery. They explaind to us htat the diferent surgerys and what they were able to do for ther boddy and they said that the most powerdful surgury that htye are able to do swould just do amazin for potty. They are going to give that hawg a Gastric bypass. We had to do it and they said that his stomich was as bug as a smart car tire. SO they went ahead and stapled his stomich too. SO they gavcee potty his GB and sent him home and told us that he owuld need his pain pills 2 times a day and boy did he mean it that pig started howlering and squeeling. We had to put im in olgas room so now olga has tpo sleeep in the barn on the hay. SO freinds I will have to tell you what happens tomarow with potty." "Freinds potty the pig went to the doctor and they saide that he has made amazing progress as far as his wiight loss. I explaind to them that he is in a depression they said thaqt he is fine. Poor thing but the best newss of all is that olga tomarow is going to take her driving test and It is ethols son broose that is going to be giving her the instruction and telling her how to do her driving and testing her. I will be glad when she gets her licence. But all thisw exciment for olga has brought doown by potty being so depressed she actually made mr biscuts try to eat the poop today. SHe has been cursing at me because I will npot enpty th3e mud bath for her. SHe has gottern in trouble because ethol is mad at her for dumping poop onto her property and I don t blame her. Fereinds tomarow I will tell you how olgas driving went tomarow." "Hello freinds olga was able to study over her drivers education hand book and we are so happy. So also potty has lost even more weiught and now is not eating breakfest he is just eating lunch and dinner. But aunt polly has been indulging herself in the mud and the rusian spa but we are so sick of havving to heap the poop out of the mud bath and dispose of it. OPlga wantede laxative pasta saslid and sausassage so that is what I fixed her. Potty is so depresse he goers sback to the doctor tomarow for a check up."